"Spyfall" transcript (Roleplay Reborn)
17:00 <@Chris|Lindsay> -- START -- 17:01 <@Chris|Lindsay> *screen flashes into the craft services tent* 17:01 <@Chris|Lindsay> L: *pokes at her gruel with a fork* 17:01 * Courtney13 walks in texting on her PDA and sits by Duncan. 17:01 <@Duncan|> Heeeey, good mornin', babe. 17:02 <@Duncan|> @Court 17:02 <@Courtney13> Uh. 17:02 <@Courtney13> Page three, section five, Duncan. 17:02 <@Courtney13> Only I can engage in the use of pet names, remember? 17:03 <@Chris|Lindsay> L: :o 17:03 <@Chris|Lindsay> L: Ohmigosh. You two are dating again?! 17:03 <@Courtney13> Lindsay, we already made an announcement about that days ago. 17:03 <@Courtney13> Don't you remember? 17:03 * Justin| eats gruel. 17:04 <@Chris|Lindsay> L: I must've missed it when you locked me in the trailer without food for six hours! 17:04 <@Chris|Lindsay> L: D: 17:04 <@Courtney13> Oh. Right. 17:04 <+Justin|> *whispers to Duncan* Pssst. 17:05 <+Justin|> What's wrong with your face? You look exhausted... 17:05 <@Duncan|> Don't get me started. @Justin 17:05 <@Courtney13> (conf) Last night, I compiled a thirty two-page letter outlining all of Duncan's faults and strategies to correct them. He already cheated on me once, and it's NOT happening again. 17:05 <@Duncan|> (Conf) Getting back with Courtney is great and all, but who knew I would need to read through and abide to an entire contract? Stayed up all night going through that piece of crap. Man. 17:06 <@Duncan|> Sorry, dude, it says I can't answer that. @Justin 17:06 <@Chris|Lindsay> *a giant hole in the the craft services tent opens up, causing all the castmates to fall underground* 17:06 <@Chris|Lindsay> L: Ahhhhhhhhh! 17:06 <@Duncan|> Whoooooooa! 17:07 <@Courtney13> OW! What's the big idea? 17:07 <@Chris|Lindsay> L: I think I hurt my personality. D: 17:07 <@Chris|Lindsay> Chris: Welcome, cast, to today's superspy movie genre, where you superSTARS will turn into superSUCKERS. :D 17:07 <@Chris|Lindsay> Chris: In today's challenge, you will become proficient in the art of superspying! 17:08 <@Chris|Lindsay> Chris: There are three essentials to becoming a famous superspy: the ability to deactivate a bomb, escape an exploding building, and defeat the bad guy, all of which you must do in order to avoid getting kicked off. 17:08 <+Justin|> :o 17:08 <+Justin|> (conf) Now that I'm a hideously deformed circus freak, I have to rely on my brains to win this thing! And I'm GOING to win. *tries to rip shirt off but falls over* 17:08 <@Chris|Lindsay> *screen flashes over to the top of the giant water tower* 17:08 <@Chris|Lindsay> Chris: In front of you are four different barrels, filled with the most putrid stink bombs we could find under 10 dollars! 17:09 <@Chris|Lindsay> Chris: Disarm them within the given amount of time or be prepared for ABSOLUTE stinkage. *laughs* 17:09 <@Courtney13> Ewww. 17:09 <@Courtney13> STINK bombs? 17:09 <@Courtney13> That is so gross! 17:10 <@Duncan|> Haha, seriously?! Classic! *Laughs* 17:10 * Courtney13 glares at Duncan. 17:10 <@Chris|Lindsay> Chris: Here's what you'll need to immobilize the bombs! *tosses them all wire cutters* 17:10 <+Justin|> But I don't know how to use wire cutters! 17:11 <+Justin|> I've never had to use tools in my beautiful life! 17:11 <@Chris|Lindsay> L: I don't know how to disable a bomb thingie either... 17:11 <@Chris|Lindsay> L: What if I die? And in THIS top? :'( 17:11 <@Courtney13> You wear that same shirt every day, Lindsay. 17:12 <@Courtney13> And we're not going to die, they're just stinkbombs. 17:12 <@Chris|Lindsay> Chris: Not die, but there is one thing I forgot to mention. 17:12 <@Chris|Lindsay> Chris: If you fail to escape from the water tower or leave before deactivating your bomb, you'll be instantly ELIMINATED. 17:12 <+Justin|> From the challenge? 17:13 <@Chris|Lindsay> Chris: From the game, JUSTIN. 17:13 <@Chris|Lindsay> Chris: Oh, and you have five minutes before this entire structure detonates. xD 17:13 <@Chris|Lindsay> Chris: *laughs and presses button which turns a timer on every bomb* 17:13 <@Duncan|> :| 17:14 <@Chris|Lindsay> Chris: *jetpacks away* 17:14 * Justin| starts trying to disable his bomb. 17:14 <@Chris|Lindsay> L: *grabs her bomb and flips it upside down* 17:14 <@Chris|Lindsay> L: Where's the off button? 17:15 * Courtney13 grabs Lindsay's wire cutters and throws them off the water tower. 17:15 <@Chris|Lindsay> L: Hey! :@ 17:15 <@Courtney13> Oops. :D 17:15 <@Courtney13> Fingers slipped. 17:16 <+Justin|> :| 17:16 <@Duncan|> Whoa, Courtney, that was pretty messed up. Even by my standards. >~> 17:16 <@Courtney13> Oh, shut up. :@ 17:16 <@Courtney13> And page twenty-two, section eleven, paragraph eight says you CAN'T disagree with me in public! 17:17 <@Courtney13> Besides, did you forget about page nine, section three, paragraph four? 17:17 <@Courtney13> I need to get a compliment every hour, and you're LATE. 17:17 <@Duncan|> Yeah, sorry, hun. >~> 17:17 <@Duncan|> *Sighs* 17:18 <@Duncan|> (Conf) Alright, so maybe getting back with Courtney wasn't the best idea. There is an upside though. She might be annoying but at least she's not still trying to get me eliminated. 17:18 <@Courtney13> (conf) Duncan's great, but if you ask me, winning is everything! This is the farthest I've ever made it in the competition and I am going all the way! Lindsay voted me off last week, so she's definitely the next to leave, then Justin, leaving and Duncan in the finals where I'll crush him into little pieces and take the million all for myself! *wicked cackle* 17:19 <@Chris|Lindsay> L: *to Duncan* Can I borrow your wire cutters? c: 17:19 <@Duncan|> You did save my butt last challenge. 17:19 <@Duncan|> Least I could do. *Sneaks wirecutters to Lindsay* 17:19 <@Chris|Lindsay> L: Awwww, thanks! *kisses Duncan on the cheek* 17:20 <@Courtney13> >.> 17:20 * Justin| cuts a wire and accidentally electrocutes himself. 17:20 <+Justin|> NO! My beautiful face! :'( 17:20 <@Duncan|> *Rolls eyes and looks at bomb* 17:21 <@Duncan|> Hmmmm. 17:21 <@Chris|Lindsay> L: Why don't you try this? @Duncan 17:21 <@Chris|Lindsay> L: Eeny, meeny, miny moe... 17:21 <@Chris|Lindsay> L: ... Red is good but choose yellow! :D 17:22 <@Chris|Lindsay> L: *cuts yellow wire* 17:22 <@Chris|Lindsay> L: No way, I fixed it! :D 17:22 <@Duncan|> Nice going, Lindsay! 17:22 <@Duncan|> *Cuts yellow* 17:23 <@Duncan|> *Bomb starts to make loud noises and fizzle* 17:23 <@Duncan|> o_o 17:23 <@Duncan|> *Shuts off* 17:23 <@Chris|Lindsay> L: Darrel! You did it! 17:24 <@Courtney13> Hey, you can't do that! 17:24 <@Courtney13> I... 17:24 * Courtney13 cuts yellow wire. 17:24 <@Courtney13> Oh. 17:24 <@Courtney13> It worked. :D 17:25 <@Chris|Lindsay> L: Let's get out of here! c: 17:25 <@Chris|Lindsay> *screen flashes to the edge of the water tower* 17:25 * Chris|Lindsay runs to the edge of the tower and doesn't stop herself in time. 17:25 <@Chris|Lindsay> L: *starts slipping* Whoaaaaaaahhh! 17:26 <@Duncan|> Lindsay! 17:26 <@Duncan|> *Grabs onto her* 17:26 * Courtney13 walks over with Justin. 17:26 <@Courtney13> Ugh! What is this, you're helping her now? @Duncan 17:27 <@Duncan|> She was about to fall over the edge. :@ 17:27 <@Courtney13> I don't want you flirting with other girls! 17:27 <@Courtney13> It's right there in page thirty, section six, paragraph one. 17:27 <@Chris|Lindsay> L: Guys, instead of arguing, let's try to find a way off this thingie! 17:27 <@Courtney13> Well, there's no way we can jump it. It must be at least six hundred feet. 17:28 <+Justin|> Wow, only a hundred more than me. 17:28 <+Justin|> I'm 6 foot 1. ;) @Courtney 17:28 <@Courtney13> Okay, that's not even the right Math... 17:28 <@Chris|Lindsay> L: :o 17:29 <@Chris|Lindsay> L: I got it! 17:29 <@Chris|Lindsay> L: *points to a telephone wire which extends from the water tower to the next building over* 17:29 <@Courtney13> A telephone wire? >.> 17:29 <@Chris|Lindsay> L: We can scale down it just like in the movies! 17:30 <@Chris|Lindsay> L: *takes bandana off and wraps it around the wire* 17:30 <@Chris|Lindsay> L: Here, hop on, Duncan! c: 17:30 <@Duncan|> Ehhh, why not? 17:30 <@Duncan|> Best idea I've heard so far. 17:30 <@Duncan|> *Hops on* 17:31 <@Courtney13> Hey! 17:31 <@Courtney13> You can't just get on without me and LEAVE us here! :-@ 17:31 * Courtney13 grabs onto Duncan while he hangs onto Lindsay. 17:31 <@Chris|Lindsay> L: Uhhh, Courtney! 17:32 <@Chris|Lindsay> L: It's... a little heavy... D: 17:32 <@Courtney13> Just go, LINDSIOT. :@ 17:32 <+Justin|> Wait! 17:32 <+Justin|> Wh-what about me :( 17:33 <@Courtney13> You heard her, it's heavy enough with 3 people! 17:33 <@Courtney13> Now let's g-- 17:33 <@Courtney13> *the wire snaps and all 3 contestants fall to the ground* 17:33 <@Duncan|> O_O 17:34 <@Chris|Lindsay> L: Whoaaaaaaahhh! 17:34 <@Courtney13> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!! 17:34 * Courtney13 lands on the ground below. 17:34 <@Chris|Lindsay> L: *falls on top of Courtney* c: 17:35 <@Courtney13> OW. >.> 17:35 <+Justin|> Wait! 17:35 <+Justin|> Now what? I'm stuck on this tower by myself! 17:35 <+Justin|> Think, Justin think...before its too-- 17:36 <@Chris|Lindsay> *water tower begins to quake* 17:36 <+Justin|> Uh oh. :| 17:36 <@Chris|Lindsay> *water tower suddenly detonates, sending Justin flying* 17:36 <@Duncan|> :| 17:37 <@Chris|Lindsay> L: What was that?! 17:37 <+Justin|> Coooouuurrrtnneeyyyyy!!!!!! 17:37 <@Duncan|> Harsh. >~> 17:37 <@Chris|Lindsay> *screen flashes over to Chris with Courtney, Duncan, and Lindsay* 17:38 <@Chris|Lindsay> Chris: Lindsay, Duncan, and Courtney! Welcome. 17:38 <@Chris|Lindsay> Chris: ... where's... Justin? :| 17:38 <@Courtney13> Oh! 17:38 <@Courtney13> Justin. 17:39 <@Courtney13> Poor guy, he's... 17:39 <@Courtney13> Probably not feeling too well. :| 17:39 <@Duncan|> And by that, she means my "girlfriend" here may have likely killed him. @Chris 17:39 <+Justin|> *angrily walks over to Courtney, bruised all over and burned up, and falls to the ground in pain* 17:40 <@Chris|Lindsay> Chris: Ooh. Yikes. 17:40 <@Courtney13> It's not my fault! He was too heavy! 17:40 <@Courtney13> This IS a competition. It's every castmate for THEMSELVES. 17:40 <@Chris|Lindsay> Chris: Still, that was pretty heavy, Courtney. 17:40 <@Chris|Lindsay> Chris: On the upside, this means you've all technically completed part three of the challenge, defeating the bad guy. 17:40 <@Chris|Lindsay> Chris: The bad news is, now no one wins invincibility and Justin is OUT of the game for failing to complete today's challenge! :D 17:41 <+Justin|> What?!?!? No! 17:41 <+Justin|> I..I deactivated the stink bomb! 17:41 <@Chris|Lindsay> Chris: But you didn't escape the tower. ;) 17:41 <@Chris|Lindsay> Chris: Sorry dude, you're outta here! 17:42 <@Chris|Lindsay> *screen flashes over to the Lame-o-sine* 17:42 <+Justin|> No! You can't make me go! This is all Courtney's fault! 17:42 <@Courtney13> Just shove him into the Lame-o-sine and let's get this over with. :@ 17:42 <+Justin|> Okay, whatever! I'll go. But you'll regret it. 17:43 <+Justin|> *walks to the Lame-o-sine, turns to the castmates* With me gone, this competition just got eighty percent less handsome. 17:43 <+Justin|> *turns around, hits face on the Lame-o-sine* 17:43 <+Justin|> OKAY, SEVENTY-NINE. 17:43 <@Duncan|> Good riddance. >~> 17:44 <+Justin|> *enters the Lame-o-sine, closes door* 17:44 <+Justin|> ... 17:44 <@Chris|Lindsay> L: Ummm... how come the driver guy isn't driving away? @Chris 17:44 <@Chris|Lindsay> Chris: Because we still have one more person to eliminate! :D 17:45 <@Chris|Lindsay> Chris: That's right, the vote is still totally on! Fun ain't over yet. 17:45 <@Courtney13> :o 17:45 <@Chris|Lindsay> *screen flashes to Duncan and Lindsay outside the campsite* 17:45 <@Duncan|> So you agree? 17:45 <@Duncan|> We're voting Courtney tonight, right? 17:46 <@Chris|Lindsay> L: Sure! :D 17:46 <@Chris|Lindsay> L: Wait, but I thought Courtney was your honey bunny. 17:46 <@Duncan|> Pffft, are you kidding? 17:47 <@Duncan|> After that letter, I want her gone now more than ever. 17:47 <@Chris|Lindsay> L: Ohhh! Well okay. :) 17:47 <@Duncan|> Sweet. *Holds up fist* 17:47 <@Chris|Lindsay> L: *walks off cluelessly* 17:48 <@Chris|Lindsay> -- AWARDS CEREMONY -- 17:48 <@Chris|Lindsay> Chris: Final three, cast your votes! 17:49 * Courtney13 casts vote, smirking at Duncan. 17:49 * Duncan| casts vote, glaring at Courtney. 17:49 * Chris|Lindsay cast vote nervously. 17:49 <@Chris|Lindsay> Chris: The votes have been tallied and the first Gilded Chris of the evening goes to... 17:50 <@Courtney13> :@ 17:50 <@Duncan|> :| 17:50 <@Chris|Lindsay> L: :D 17:50 <@Chris|Lindsay> Chris: ... DUNCAN!!! 17:51 <@Duncan|> Alllll riiiiiight! 17:51 <@Chris|Lindsay> L: Oh no! 17:51 <@Chris|Lindsay> L: That means... D: 17:51 <@Courtney13> Yep. 17:52 <@Courtney13> We're in the bottom two, and you're done for! 17:52 <@Courtney13> I convinced Duncan to agree to a fake alliance with you, which I'm sure worked exactly as planned, leaving you with a false sense of security. 17:52 <@Chris|Lindsay> L: A false sense of what? o_o 17:52 <@Courtney13> The point is, it was all a set-up. 17:53 <@Courtney13> Duncan never wanted to vote me off, he was just saying that. 17:53 <@Courtney13> So you can have fun riding the Lame-o-sine. :D 17:53 <@Chris|Lindsay> Chris: Actually, Courtney. 17:53 <@Chris|Lindsay> Chris: It's you who's riding the Lame-o-sine. 17:54 <@Chris|Lindsay> Chris: Since Duncan and Lindsay BOTH voted you off tonight! 17:54 <@Courtney13> Wait. 17:54 <@Courtney13> THEY WHAT?! 17:54 <@Duncan|> ;) 17:55 <@Chris|Lindsay> *screen flashes over to the Lame-o-sine* 17:55 <@Courtney13> NO!! 17:56 <@Courtney13> This is impossible! 17:56 * Courtney13 is forced into the Lame-o-sine. 17:56 <@Courtney13> How could you do this to me? After everything?! @Duncan 17:56 <@Courtney13> We are SO done! AGAIN. :@ 17:57 <@Duncan|> -_- 17:57 <@Courtney13> And you are going to hear from my attorney! @Lindsay 17:57 <@Chris|Lindsay> L: Oh my gosh, tell her I say hi. :D 17:57 <@Courtney13> Uggggggggggggggghhhhh. >.> 17:58 <@Chris|Lindsay> Chris: *slams the door on Courtney before the Lame-o-sine drives off* 17:58 <@Chris|Lindsay> Chris: 13 down, and only 2 left! 17:58 <@Chris|Lindsay> Chris: Duncan the delinquent and the lovable Lindsay, our FINAL TWO COMPETITORS! 17:58 <@Chris|Lindsay> Chris: In this all-out battle for the million, which one of these two castmates will come out a millionaire in Studio Drama's suspenseful conclusion? 17:59 <@Chris|Lindsay> Chris: And who will lose it all? 17:59 <@Chris|Lindsay> Chris: FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON THE VERY LAST EPISODE. 17:59 <@Chris|Lindsay> Chris: Of Studio! 17:59 <@Chris|Lindsay> Chris: Drama! 18:00 <@Chris|Lindsay> -- END -- S S S